


Will you look at this?

by Talvi



Series: Fictober2020 one-shots [9]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: A short one-shot about these two lovely men, one evening, both together lying in bed.
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul
Series: Fictober2020 one-shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954255
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Will you look at this?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writting Super Junior fanfic. please don't kill me!

As if it were the old times they were lying in the same bed together. Outside it was dark already but neither of them cared enough to get up and turn on the lights of the room. Siwon had his eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face, his hands resting on his stomach, while Heechul seemed to be wondering something

“Siwon-ah. Are you praying again?”

A deep and soft laugh broke on the other side of the bed.

“Would that bother you, hyung?”

Heechul seemed to think about it for a moment

“Not really. As long as you don’t pretend to make me pray”

“As much as I wish for you to change your mind on that aspect… No, I wasn’t praying. I was thinking”

“Let me guess… you were thinking about business”

“Wrong.”

“It must be horses then, masi.”

“Wrong again.” Siwon laughed “I was thinking about us”

“Us? You mean, the members?”

“No. I mean you and I. Heechul and Siwon”

“Oh” Heechul stayed silent then. Now he was thinking.

“I was thinking about the days when we used to share a bed.”

“Oh yeah, and you would try to hug me at night.”

“And you would make a whole deal about it and start cursing at me”

Heechul swallowed, trying to think carefully his response.

“You know I didn’t mean to curse at you at all, you know I had to… you know”

“I know. Back in the day it was hard to get alone time. Privacy was not easy.”

Heechul hated thinking how hard it was that time, when he and Siwon first discovered their feelings for each other, and what started as teenagers making out ended up in them trying to hide their relationship at all times. Now that they were older, and as they were approaching their 15th anniversary as a band, it was easier to get alone time, but their moments were few since they both had such busy schedules.

“Siwon-ah you know my feelings for you…”

“I know, hyung.”

Heechul nodded. They moonlight was coming through the window and he could see Siwon’s face in the dim light. He was beautiful, for sure he was the most handsome in the band even though Heechul would never admit it and would always put him second to himself. But he loved Siwon’s face, his eyes, his smiles and those damn dimples that looked perfect on him. Dongsaeng was beautiful for sure but Heechul loved him for more than his looks. Siwon was his closest friend when they were younger and he had a unique personality, both charming and funny at the same time, even in those moments when Siwon liked to hug and touch the other members and the older had to hide his jealousy, knowing that only he knew Siwon in an intimate and different way.

“Hyung”

“Mh?” Heechul was now the one with his eyes closed, lost in the memories.

“Will you look at this?”

“At what?”

“Here, on my side, I can feel a lump right on my ribs”

“What? come on, don’t joke with that”

“I’m not joking. Come on, feel this”

Heechul sighed and moved his arm across Siwon’s chest. The younger grabbed Heechul’s hand and placed right on his side.

“Siwon. When did you take off your shirt that I didn’t notice”

“Just when you were half asleep, as it was getting dark.”

“Masi. You don’t have a lump here, I can only feel” your abs. Your fabulous abs, he wanted to say. Damn, Heechul thought, this was a trap and he had fallen as he always did. “Really?”

“Can’t believe you fell for this.”

“Only because you made me worry about you”

“That’s so sweet, hyung.”

“Shut up and let me go”

“No way, I got you right where I want you now.”

“What do you mean?”

“When was the last time?”

“Siwon-ah we’ve been together the whole weekend, the last time was just this morning”

“Oh that was so long ago. It seemed like you haven’t touched me in ages.”

Heechul smiled, damn he was charming. The idiot was so charming that he would get the older do whatever he wanted at any time. And for sure he had his mind on something right now. Well now, how could Heechul say no to THAT smile? He rolled on the bed and was now lying on top of Siwon who, apparently, couldn’t stop smiling knowing he was having his way now. Quickly, the younger took off Heechul’s shirt and his hands caressed every inch of his back.

“Hyung, kiss.” he said making a kiss shape with his own lips “Hyung! kiss!” 

Heechul laughed and slowly got closer and kissed Siwon very lightly on the lip. The other, pouting, whispered “kiss” again. It didn’t matter if they had a schedule for tomorrow, Heechul knew that for certain he wouldn’t be getting that much sleep that night. He didn’t care.


End file.
